


My Heart Knows Better Than My Mind

by FluffyBunny



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fandom is killing me, I have sold my soul, Not hooked to this at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBunny/pseuds/FluffyBunny
Summary: Maggie is distraught after turning down Alex, everything is off and she doesn't know what to do about it. Except she does. Maggie POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse all bad writing. I can't stop thinking up stuff for this ship and don't have the patience to refine it :|

Maggie almost expects Alex not to show up at the crime scene the next morning, but Agent Danvers struts in with her head held high and her tone all business. She orders the NYPD officer bagging evidence to send everything to them and then makes her way over to the lead detective.

“Detective Sawyer,” she nods as she takes the file Maggie holds out for her.

“How are you?” Maggie asks cautiously.

The detective has noticed a thicker layer of makeup on the Agent’s face. Her eyes are still weary and have an unmistakable tinge of red to them. But the way she carries herself is enough to throw anyone off. Except Maggie has stood in those shoes, she didn’t have to go to work with the girl the next morning, but she has been in those shoes all the same, which is why sees right through it.

“Head is missing?” Alex asks without looking towards her.

Maggie sighs. This is how it is going to be. The base of her gut is throbbing with an ache she has been nursing with alcohol since the night before and every moment Alex refuses to look at her forms more knots in her stomach.

Her throat is dry, but if the Agent is going to keep it professional she isn’t going to bring their drama into work. “Yeah, we will send over the body to your labs.”

“Thank you,” Alex turns towards the body covered on the floor and leaves without another word.

Maggie stands there stunned. She knows things would be different after that night, she just didn’t realize they would feel quite this way. And now everything inside her is muddled and achy and she doesn’t know how to stop wanting the girl she turned down the night before.

She watches Alex crouch over the body and examine the stump that was his neck. She watches her hair fly in the wind. She watches the way her forehead creases in a frown. And then she stops herself. Maggie Sawyer does not get smitten by women, especially women who have just come out, kissed her and then been turned down her. She just doesn’t. Except the way Alex walks back to her bike makes her heart flutter. And when she takes off, she wants to smack that jittery traitor inside her chest.

Two days pass and Maggie has only been briefed by an agent she does not know without any access to the DEO facilities. She tries to get in once. She tells them she works with Agent Danvers, but upon checking with said agent she is turned away at security. Maggie isn’t annoyed, she isn’t annoyed at all. She is pissed, but she doesn’t know what door to go knocking on so all she can really hope for is running into her on another crime scene.

It is the third day when Maggie leans down on the pool table at Dollywood ready to take her shot that she finally sees the Agent again. She is at the other end of the room talking to a girl with a shot in hand ready to be poured down her throat. Maggie misses the ball entirely. She stands up straight and shrinks into the shadows as she watches Alex place her hand on the blonde’s elbow laughing. The other woman shakes her head and whispers something that makes Alex smack her arm. An invisible hand finds its way inside her chest and grips hard, squeezing until that pumping organ feels like dust. She is suddenly aware she is holding her breath when the blonde turns to look at her. The glare pierces through the length of the room and makes her take a step back.

Alex turns to look at her and Maggie does an awkward wave that she doesn’t know why she did the moment it is over. Her smile is wide, but the dimples nowhere in sight. Maggie finally pulls herself together and starts walking towards the pair. The blonde places herself between the pair strategically as Maggie gets to them.

“Danvers,” she nods in her direction, “fancy seeing you here. You’ve been a ghost the past few days.”

“Been swamped with the case”

“Case that I caught and have been frozen out of”

“It is DEO jurisdiction, Sawyer.”

“Yeah, yeah. My jurisdiction ends where you tell me it does.”

Alex cocks and eyebrow and Maggie suddenly feels guilty. She is the one who turned Alex down. The other woman has every right to move on. She just didn’t think it would be quite this soon. She looks the blonde up and down trying to size her up which is when Alex realizes what is happening here.

She chuckles nervously and then points at Kara. “Detective Sawyer, this is Kara, my sister.”

Maggie can instantly breathe better. Sister. Just the sister. She doesn’t understand why her feelings are running wild like this, doesn’t quite know why she can’t rein them in, but her smile deepens and the dimples find their place.

“Sister,” the word leaves her lips like a prayer answered.

But the sister’s glare stays in place and Maggie now understands why. She likes that someone is ready to launch off to protect Alex. She doesn’t like that said protection is needed against her.

“Kara, this is Maggie.”

Maggie’s heart flutters at the sound of her name and she wants to yell at whoever turns on those special effects inside there.

When they shake hands Kara’s grip is strong almost laced with a threat and she peers into Maggie’s eyes issuing a warning. Maggie clenches and unclenches her fist to shake it off.

“Can we talk, please?” Maggie’s voice is low.

“There is nothing to talk about.” Alex looks over her shoulder and orders another round of shots. “You want one?”

Maggie shakes her head. “Danvers, come on.”

“It was a mistake. Heat of the moment thing, won’t happen again.” And Maggie’s throat is dry. Maybe she could use that shot.

“Alex, I don’t want that one thing to wreck this friendship we’ve built. If you haven’t noticed I don’t have many friends, or well any.”

Something in the Agent’s eyes shifts and she can almost see her crack, almost, but the sister interjects and steps in front.

“I am sure you will continue to be, Detective Sawyer, but we are in the middle of something right now so if you could excuse us.” She raises her eyebrows.

Maggie sighs. “Right, my bad.”

She can’t stand to stay at the bar anymore and a part of her hates the woman for taking something that was her safe haven and making it a place where she is always on the lookout, her stomach churning. She turns away with a wave and leaves before Alex has the chance to mutter her goodbyes. She has a well-stocked cupboard full of enticing liquor at home and she intends to go through an awful lot in the peace and quiet of her own space where she isn’t being glared at by pretty blondes and tall, hot secret Agents aren’t making her gut all twisty.

And she does.

Maggie goes home and pours herself glass after glass until she had squashed the part of her that made her turn down the woman who keeps her awake at night, makes her so jittery she hasn’t eaten well in days and work, well Maggie never lags on work. She could actually use one particular case right about now, but maybe that’s just because she gets to see her all the time.

“You got it bad,” She mumbles to herself as she knocks the door of an address that took surprisingly little to find for the home of an agent working for a secret organization.

The door swings open with a startled woman staring at her. Alex’s eyes are wide in question with an eyebrow quirked, her hair is messy but in a way that steals Maggie’s heart all over again. The blue boy shorts and black tank are what tell Maggie she has just been woken up. It takes all her efforts to tear her eyes away from the body she has been craving to put her hands on.

“It’s three a.m., Sawyer”

Maggie looks her wrist and squints for a moment before realizing that there is no watch there. She chuckles. “Three, huh?”

Alex tugs her by the arm and leads her to the couch. “Sit down.”

Maggie follows the instruction and waits until the other woman returns with a tall glass of water in hand. “What are you doing?” Alex’s eyebrows fold in concern as Maggie sips the water. It tastes better than she remembers.

“I was wrong,” She says under her breath.

Alex gulps. She is drunk that is all. “What are you saying?”

“That I was wrong to push you away,”

“You don’t like me like that, it’s okay. I got the message. I’ll get over it.”

“Oh, Danvers, if only,” Maggie sighs.

Alex looks at her not even making an attempt at masking her confusion.

“I like you so much it is screwing with my head.”

“Oh”

Alex takes a step back when Maggie stands up. She is only a few inches away and her heart is pounding to fill the gap, but Alex isn’t going to do that again. Once was enough of a mistake.

Maggie takes the plunge and leans forward. Before she knows it Alex is kissing her back and her insides are doing an acrobatic act that they haven’t done in a really long time. Maggie doesn’t want to pull away because god, the other woman has soft lips. Much too soon for her liking Alex has already placed a hand on her chest and pushed her back.

“What is this?”

“This is me telling you I’m crazy about you.”

“Maggie, you’re drunk.”

“An honest drunk”

Alex shakes her head. “We can’t do this like this.”

And Maggie agrees. She nods and heads towards the door but Alex grabs hold of her hand.

“You’re not going home like that. The couch is yours.”

Maggie smiles and Alex could swear that her eyes light up the entire place, “Only if you’ll stay with me.” Alex nods with her lips curved up.

 


End file.
